


Weasley Sweater

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Response to the prompt Weasley sweater.





	Weasley Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was written for the lj community Romancing the Wizard for their Holiday Drabbles and Drawbles challenge. Prompt Weasley Sweater   


* * *

Hermione looks at the Weasley sweater that Ron has left behind. She picks it up and inhales his familiar scent. She loves wearing his sweater and nothing else while he is gone. It makes her miss him less. She doesn’t tell him about wearing his sweater while he’s away. It would make it difficult for him to do his job if he knew that she was upset. So this is her little secret and she guards it like she does the love for the man that she gave her heart and soul to. So she wears his sweater and waits.


End file.
